


And the [Prop-Tony] Tropes Just Keep On Coming

by Gibbs_yeah



Series: To Trope or Not to Trope [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Tony Stark is not a good bro, Tony Tore the Avengers Apart, canon-divergent, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah
Summary: Another film, another crop of prop-Tony, Team Cap-bashing tropes. Let's see what the real story is.





	1. Tony could get the Accords amended

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't canon compliant because none of the tropes are.

This is a revisit. I find it funny how in post-Civil War fandom prop-Tony folks were saying Steve should have signed because Tony said they could "iron out the details later" and change the Accords.  
Well, Infinity War proved just how much of a liar Tony was.  
What if he lied to more than just Steve?

*****

Rhodey frowned as he watched Tony work on an upgraded set of leg braces. After a moment he cleared his throat and asked, "So, Tony, what are the lawyers saying? How's it look?"

Tony froze, then grabbed a greasy rag to polish the joint in his hands. He said, "Uh, yeah, um, about that..."

"Tony, what aren't you telling me?" Rhodey asked as he shifted forward on his current braces. He tried to look at Tony's face as Rhodey asked, "You ARE getting the Accords amended, right?"

He shook his head and continued, "You said that after the signing that you'd file paperwork, try to get things straightened out. You said it was no big deal--"

"I know what I said!" Tony yelled as he flung the machinery onto the workbench. He crossed his arms and said, "It's not that simple, Rhodes. You know politics."

Rhodey stared at Tony and said, "I also thought I knew you. I trusted you..."

As he turned away to shuffle out the door, Rhodey thought he heard Tony say, "Well that was your first mistake."


	2. Peter and Tony have built a wonderful father-son relationship

All Spider-Man: Homecoming showed is that Tony Stark should never be allowed near vulnerable children and young people, ever. As folks on Tumblr have pointed out, Tony made fun of Peter's suit in Civil War as part of his ploy to get Peter to Germany. He made it sound like Peter needed Tony's suit to be effective, then later (after ignoring Peter for MONTHS) also told Peter that if "Peter wasn't anything without the suit, then he didn't deserve it." Then Tony glossed over all of that emotional manipulation to try and make Peter an Avenger. Fast forward to Infinity War, and Tony is STILL disrespecting Peter. ("Shut up, the adults are talking" anyone?) Yeah, that's a real great example of parental affection. What if Aunt May (Peter's REAL parental figure) found out about how Tony's been treating her nephew?

*****

"He WHAT?" Aunt May yelled as she clutched Peter close, still shaking at the thought of all he'd been through. She continued, "I told you I didn't like or trust Tony Stark. I am going to KILL him."

"May, really, it wasn't that bad---" Peter said, but stopped as his throat closed up, remembering the air rushing out of the ship and later his body turning to dust.

May gripped Peter's shoulders and looked at him with a frown. She said, "You are a good kid, Peter. You're growing up to be a good man. But NEVER use Tony Stark as an example for ANYTHING. He blackmailed you, then after you did his dirty work for him he ignored you for months. He berated you and talked down to you, ignored you when you tried to share your ideas and concerns. And he did that even after YEARS of knowing you, and after you just rescued that magic guy."

She straightened up and said, "I'm going to make a few calls. There has to be SOMEBODY in New York who will treat you with respect as you learn the superhero ropes."

Peter nodded and let May shuffle him over to the couch for some more hugging. He'd heard Bruce Banner was back on Earth. Maybe he'd be interested in a little mentoring? Or that Daredevil guy seemed cool...


	3. No matter the fandom, the characters love (and prop) Tony

Inspired by hybridkitsune's comment.  
Apparently the prop-Tony folks aren't satisfied with having everyone in the MCU worship Tony (and bash Team Cap), they're now branching out to completely unrelated fandoms (Blue Exorcist????). They are also barging in to unrelated threads to declare that Tony is better than whichever characters are being discussed in the thread.  
What if a completely unrelated team discussed how they REALLY felt about Tony Stark?  
This is a pre-Age of Ultron AU where the Maximoff twins get their revenge a different way. With a little...leverage.  
If you don't know the Leverage TV series: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leverage_%28TV_series%29

*****

Eliot had checked that the warehouse was safe. He eyed the two teens--boy and girl, Sokovian from their very distinctive accent as they spoke with Nate. He walked over to the table and took his seat.

Hardison began passing around pictures and typewritten sheets. Hardison said, "Sorry for the typos, but do you know how hard it is to find a typewriter these days, much less a bottle of Liquid Paper?"

Nate leaned his elbows on the table and said, "So...Tony Stark spent decades ignoring how and where his weapons were being used. He's got a lot of blood on his hands, including the family of our clients here, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."

"But isn't Iron Man a hero?" Parker asked as she tilted her head.

"He is now, but he was not so heroic when his bombs were being dropped on civilians," Pietro said.

Wanda sneered and said, "He only cared when AMERICANS were injured by his devices, and of course when he was damaged by one himself."

Nate added, "Not to mention using that flying tank while drunk at a party. He fired weapons not caring who he hit." Nate's hands clenched as he said, "No matter how drunk I got, at least I always knew not to put ANYBODY ELSE in danger." 

Eliot clenched his jaw as he thought about everything that could have gone wrong with a drunk operating a WMD. And all of the soldiers and innocents that probably died because Stark didn't bother to keep track of where his weapons were going and exactly who was using them.

Wanda leaned forward and said, "We have tried to tell the world about him, tried to sue to have him stop being Iron Man. It is clear he does not understand the difference between saving the world and destroying it. But of course he has money and privilege to shield him from any consequences for his wrongdoings."

Hardison frowned as he shifted the papers under his hands. He said, "I REALLY didn't want to find all this proof. Tony Stark is an engineering GOD. It hurts me in my geek soul that Stark is more Sith Lord than Jedi."

Nate leaned back and said, "Well, if it's any consolation, two-thirds of the Iron Man tech was actually invented by his dad."

Sophie shifted in her seat and frowned. She said, "Tony Stark spent a weekend leering at me at an industry conference while he was wining and dining with arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. It was definitely NOT welcome, especially when the ogling turned to groping as Stark got plastered."

Parker shuddered and asked, "Why didn't you stab him with a fork?"

Sophie shrugged and said, "Couldn't break cover."

Hardison said, "This isn't going to be easy. Stark has got an AI babysitting him 24/7. Plus if he gets the drop on us, he'll probably shoot first and ask questions never."

Nate looked at his team and said, "This is as dangerous as it gets. But we are talking gods, monsters, and alien tech. I think we need to get SOMEONE to realize that Tony Stark should not be a part of that mix."

As the others nodded, Parker grinned and said, "Plus he has way too much money. And shiny stuff. Let's go steal Tony Stark's EVERYTHING."


	4. Steve acts like a spoiled toddler

Inspired by Dante101.  
This is such an ironic trope, because TONY is the one who's shown behaving like a petulant child (or an enraged, super-powered toddler) when he doesn't get his way. Steve is occasionally sarcastic, but he is generally calm and reasonable, and genuinely listens to people even when he disagrees with them. Tony shuts down anyone he doesn't want to listen to ("I won," "I'm done," "you're supposed to shut up," "the adults are talking").  
What if someone treated Tony like the spoiled child he often behaves as? (Set during an alternative Civil War.)

*****

Steve Rogers attempted to warn Tony of the dangers of five Winter Soldiers and the madman planning to unleash them on the world. He didn't get to speak even five sentences before Tony Stark waved off the conversation like it was unimportant and shouted, "Underoos!"

Spider-Man straightened up and got ready to steal Captain America's shield and web his wrists. As he fired, his arm was wrenched upward. The webbing fell back to the ground, trapping him in its sticky fibers. "What the heck?" he shouted.

A tiny figure swooped close to him as he struggled against his own webbing. It was a woman in a winged, head-to-toe outfit. The woman said, "Sorry, kid, but I can't let you stop us. There are five dangerous terrorists about to be let loose, and we've got to stop them. Stark is too interested in a pissing contest to be bothered to listen, so I'm going to shut him down before anyone gets hurt." Then she flew off toward Iron Man.

Peter opened his mouth to shout a warning, but then closed it. If that was what Captain America was telling Mr. Stark, then Mr. Stark should have listened. Protecting people ALWAYS came first.

He didn't bother to hide his laugh when Stark squealed as his armor plopped him down on the ground with his arms and legs crossed like a toddler refusing to go home. When the faceplate flipped open, Mr. Stark was practically foaming at the mouth he was so angry.

In the 10 minutes it took Peter's webbing to dissolve, he watched the Captain's team incapacitate the other superheros with help from the Black Widow. She had clearly switched sides, joining the Captain's team on the quinjet that was their reason for being in Liepzig.

As he watched the plane lift off, Peter wished he was on board as well. As soon as he was safely back in New York, he would be having some words with Mr. Stark.


	5. Nebula will bash Team Cap

I actually believe that Nebula will be forced to give up a part of herself to get the ship to Earth. (It's a clear metaphor for how every other character in the MCU gets sacrificed to prop Tony Stark.) But that is a reflection on how much Nebula has grown as a character. It does not AT ALL mean that she would agree it's a good thing to sign away her civil rights to become a government attack dog or that she would attack people who disagreed with Tony and acted in self-defense.  
In this story, Tony spins things to make himself look like the poor!innocent!woobie!baby of prop-Tony fics. What if Nebula found out how much of that perspective is pure crap?

*****

Tony lay in his bunk contemplating his return to Earth. He started prioritizing tasks in his head as he calculated the travel time left. Now that Nebula had given up part of an arm to boost the engines, they'd make it home in time for dinner.

Suddenly the hatch slammed open. Nebula stood in the doorway with fury blazing in her dark eyes. She said, "You have a lot of explaining to do, human."

As she stalked into the room, Tony wished he wore his gauntlets to bed. He asked, "What are you talking about?"

One of her eyes glowed, then articles started projecting on a nearby wall. Articles displayed about the Accords. How the enhanced were being stripped of civil rights and imprisoned without due process--and how registered enhanced were being hunted down and killed.

As her eye went dark, she slowly turned her head to stare at Tony. She said in a calm--WAY TOO CALM---voice, "Explain to me again how these 'Accords' of yours are for the good of all and 'no big deal'."

Tony gulped and wondered if he was going to BE dinner rather than be home in time for it.


	6. Steve's apology was crap

This one makes me laugh, all those prop-Tony essays saying how "apologies are not explanations of why you're right" and "Steve makes it all about him." Apparently prop-Tony folks suffer from a lack of reading comprehension. The only thing Steve apologized for was not disclosing Zola's ten-second mention that Hydra might be involved with the Starks' deaths. Steve did NOT apologize for not signing the Accords because he had no reason to. He believed that it was wrong to sign, but he didn't bash Tony for having a different opinion. In fact, Steve (unlike Tony) supported everyone making their own choices. What if someone else found Steve's note?

*****

Tony screeched and jumped when Vision suddenly appeared beside him. Tony yelled, "Stop walking through the fucking walls!"

Vision blinked and said, "I did not. I cannot make other objects phase out the way I control my own molecules."

That's when Tony noticed the paper and phone in Vision's hands. Tony said, "I didn't give you permission to read that."

But then Tony shrugged and leaned back against his workbench. He asked, "Can you believe that self-righteous jerk actually expects me to accept THAT half-assed apology?"

Vision frowned down at the paper and said, "As far as I understand it, an apology is a statement of regret that may or may not contain reference to the provoking incident. Captain Rog---Steve clearly states the action that he believes was in error and expresses both his sorrow on the harm it caused and the wish that his behavior is understood."

He looked up and continued, "I note there is no demand or expectation of forgiveness. It seems a sincere effort."

Tony snorted and snatched the letter back. He waved it around and said, "What about all this Accords stuff? That the Avengers are mine and he wishes we agreed---"

"That is not part of the apology," Vision interrupted calmly. He continued, "That is likely an attempt by Cap---Steve to state his case. Considering you interrupted every discussion on the matter."

Vision now lifted the phone and said, "And Steve offered both his help and a way of acquiring it, to great personal risk, considering YOUR allegiance to Secretary Ross and the Accords agenda."

Tony scoffed, saying, "MY allegiance? You signed on the dotted line too."

Vision nodded thoughtfully and said, "As did Ms. Romanov, until she decided otherwise."

Vision set the phone down on the bench and said, "I hereby also tender my resignation as a member of the Avengers and as a signatory of the Accords. I have been in contact with Steve, and he has offered a place on his team, along with several suggestions on a successful escape."

Tony's jaw dropped as he said, "You can't be serious."

Vision turned to the nearest wall and said, "Yes, I am. Please note that while the phone is secured against being traced, I will also be adding my abilities to the efforts to keep my team and other enhanced beings safe from detection and pursuit."

As Vision started to phase through the wall, he met Tony's eyes for a moment and said, "Consider this also: You denigrate the letter as a 'half-assed' apology. I must wonder what example of your own you are comparing it to, as I have never heard you say you're sorry for ANYTHING you've done since I came into existence."

Tony grabbed the letter and phone and shoved them in a drawer. Maybe he should burn the letter. But that wouldn't change the fact that Steve Rogers had again proved himself the better man.


	7. Steve infected Army troops with tuberculosis

Prop-Tony fics should all be classified as fantasy, they have so little to do with canon or reality. There's at least one fic out there that claims because Steve's mom died of TB, he had to be a carrier. So everyone he came into contact with at Camp Lehigh got sick. (Rendered in the kind of gory detail only a "not Steve friendly" fic can generate.) Not only does that NOT match the way TB transmission and risk levels work, but it also ignores the very real health struggles Steve had to deal with through no fault of his own. Instead, let's look at a health problem Tony caused himself.

*****

Tony stared at the doctor with his jaw dropped. He said, "You've got to be kidding me."

The doctor peered at the billionaire over his glasses. He said, "No, Mr. Stark. We double-checked both the sperm counts and the lividity/motility tests. Your body does not generate viable sperm."

He dropped his gaze to the papers spread across his desk and continued, "If I had to hazard a guess, your long-term exposure to excessive amounts of palladium decimated your reproductive system. With so little improvement this many years later, I would set a high probability on the damage being irreversible."

Tony swallowed. He had no one to blame for the length of that exposure but himself. If he'd only said something to Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy sooner... Maybe he would have gotten Nick Fury's attention sooner. And the cure.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "This is, of course, a matter of doctor-patient confidentiality. But if you and your partner were discussing children...you'll want to let him or her know that it's time to explore alternatives."

Tony nodded as the doctor stood to leave Tony a moment alone to absorb the news. All Tony could think of was all of the years wasted in a drunken binge, all his mistakes. And the price he---and Pepper---would pay for them.


	8. Tony tries sooooo haaaaaard

I see it a lot: "Tony tries soooo haaard," "Tony's trying so hard I can't stand it," "Nobody appreciates how Tony's trying so hard..." I always wonder exactly which scenes they're talking about, because Tony Stark is the poster man-child for taking the easy way out. As someone online pointed out, he ignores his responsibilities or pushes them onto other people (Pepper, Happy), jumps on the first idea without taking the time to consult with anyone else (because they'll tell him no), and throws all of the Avengers under the bus because "he doesn't care what form oversight takes" as long as he can be relieved of his guilt and get Pepper back. He didn't even bother to find out what PEPPER would enjoy as gifts---instead he gets her whatever he feels like, even if (like the strawberries in IM2) the gift could kill her. What if someone actually demanded some evidence of all of Tony's "hard work"?

*****

Dr. Strange floated in the main chamber of the strange ship carrying them who knew where. He pushed himself all the way up to the ceiling to share a nod with the extremely helpful young man---Peter---currently clinging to the ceiling. Then with a sigh and a roll of the eyes he let himself descend back into hearing range of the incredibly annoying Tony Stark.

Strange paused a few feet from the floor. Stark was still muttering complaints, so Strange interrupted him and asked, "Do you know if someone managed to contact Captain Rogers?"

Stark straightened and glared at Strange. Stark said, "No, I don't know if anyone called the self-righteous bastard. I don't even know where the phone is anymore."

A flash of red and blue came down the wall as Peter sat on the floor. Peter said, "I thought Captain America was a pretty nice guy. Even if he did try to stop me from stopping him from going on his mission."

Stark whirled to glare at the young man. Stark said, "You don't get it, kid. I try SO HARD, and Cap---all of them---just take me for granted. I do so much and they just demand more more more."

Peter opened his mouth, then closed it with a frown. He didn't look like he agreed, but didn't feel able to argue with an adult.

Strange raised an eyebrow and let his feet drop to the floor. He didn't agree either. He walked over to Stark and said, "I'm finding it hard to believe that the Avengers take anything for granted, given what I know about their histories. And yours."

He lifted the Eye of Agamotto and said, "We're stuck here for awhile, so why don't you show us all of those efforts you claim go unnoticed?"

Stark suddenly looked uncomfortable. Strange raised the Eye and said, "Anytime you tried 'so hard.' Really. Just pick one moment. Your whole life is an open book for me."

Strange and Peter shared a look as Stark walked away, muttering about how EVERYONE IN THE WORLD was so ungrateful.


	9. Captain Marvel lectures Team Cap

Basing this on what I've read online. While comic Carol Danvers apparently takes some pretty strange stances, movie Carol Danvers does NOT seem to be the type who will sign away her civil rights to become a government attack dog. Especially when she knows what it's like to feel lied to and used. What if she showed up at the airport fight?

*****

Before Steve could again explain to Tony that the world was in danger, a bright blob of light descended from the sky and landed on the tarmac. When the glow faded, a blonde woman in a superhero-type suit stood before them. She asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Tony immediately pointed at Steve and said, "Whoever you are, Blondie, capture that man---he's in violation of the Accords."

The woman frowned at Tony, then turned to look at Steve. Her eyes widened as she looked at the shield. "Captain America? But---but that's impossible."

Steve straightened and held his hands to the sides to show he was no threat. He said, "Ma'am, I don't know you, but please listen before you do anything. There are five Winter Soldiers---master assassins and infiltrators---about to be unleashed on the world. My team is trying to stop them---they could topple governments and wreak havoc---"

Tony interruped him, saying, "Yeah, likely story. You can tell it all again from a nice holding cell. I'm done playing Mr. Nice Guy with you people." 

He slammed the helmet of the armor closed and raised a repulsor beam to point at Steve. Steve raised his shield to block, but the shot harmlessly bounced off the blonde as she got in between them.

She was looking between the two. Then she glanced over at Tony and said, "You're Stark, right? Big weapons maker, major asshole."

Then she looked at Steve and said, "Captain Rogers. War hero, even if you're Army."

Steve smiled at the woman and said, "Pleased to meet you, Miss...?"

The woman said, "Captain as well, I guess. Captain Marvel."

She made a gesture that surrounded Tony's team in a bubble of crackling energy. Even Vision was captured. Then she turned to Steve and said, "It sounds like Earth needs saving, so I'm just in time."

Steve nodded and said, "Welcome to the team."

As he contacted the rest of his team and led the way to the quinjet, he quickly outlined the situation and the Accords that they were currently violating. When he introduced the rest of the team (including a normal-sized Scott) and they boarded, he wasn't surprised that Captain Marvel decided to join them.

Captain Marvel watched Team Iron Man getting smaller and smaller as quinjet escaped. She gestured at their tiny figures and said, "It's a good thing I landed when I did. Ten minutes later and I might have been stuck with those losers."


	10. Steve putting the plane down wasn't a sacrifice because Steve was suicidal

This trope seems to be from the same people who claim Steve was against the Accords "because Bucky." (Ignoring the fact that Sam and Steve rejected the Accords BEFORE the bombing and hunt for the Winter Soldier.) Steve's core quality is persistence. He gets knocked down, he gets back up. If you actually watch The First Avenger, Steve has his moment of grief in the bar, but then gets inspired by Peggy's speech. Steve is moving forward. And in the scene in the cockpit, he takes the time to assess the controls and realize there's no way to engage the autopilot and not enough time to land safely. His putting the plane in the water is a necessary action, not a suicidal one. And his wish to live is confirmed by his "I had a date" line---he was looking forward in his last moment, not chasing death. What if someone overheard Tony denigrating Steve's sacrifice?

*****

Tony flung the shield against the workshop wall. Of course he had to duck a moment later, as the disc bounced a crazy pattern around the room before falling to the floor with a clang. He went over and kicked it, wishing it was Cap's face. He said, "Goddamn self-righteous, stupid jackass. Oh, you're too good to sign the Accords because whatever. You could have just played along. But NOOOO...."

He jumped up and down on the shield like he was trying to break it, chanting, "Stupid jackass stupid jackass stupid jackass."

When he stopped, Tony continued, "I don't believe a goddamn thing my father said about you, you smug fucker. I bet you didn't even make that big sacrifice everyone cries about. 'Giving his life for to save the world'---bullshit. I bet it was all about your crazy killer best buddy Bucky. You probably couldn't stand to be alone and figured you'd take the easy way out with the nosedive."

"That is not accurate."

Tony whirled and fell off the shield. As he rubbed his sore ass he glared at Vision and asked, "What the fuck do you know about it?"

Vision clasped his hands behind his back. He said, "I know Steve's version of events from when he tried to help Wanda and I come to terms with our new lives. He spoke of his own struggles to adapt to a world so completely altered when he was retrieved from the ice. Part of that sharing involved him recalling his final moments."

Tony wanted to look away, but couldn't.

Vision continued, "Steve had hopes for a life after the war. He put the plane down because he was forced to by circumstance, not because he was fulfilling a wish for suicide. It disturbs me that your disagreement over the Accords has led you to mock Steve's most traumatic experience, especially given all of the losses he has endured."

Vision drifted forward until he was standing over Tony. Vision said, "So, to a more pertinent question: How do you have the Captain's shield in your possession?"


	11. Spite Ship: Dr. Strange/Tony

This ship (like so many others) seems to exist mainly to bash Steve. (But it is a source of humor. Someone online used pictures of aliens and gremlins to describe IronStrange. Although personally, I like Strange because he's not interested in Tony's bs.) Strange pretty much treated Tony with disdain. So writers need to warp Strange's character from someone who finds Tony irritating or useless to someone who (usually) pities poor!woobie!Tony. What if Tony came on to canon!Dr. Strange?

*****

When he came back into existence, Dr. Strange realized the one possible way left after Thanos had access to the Time Stone had worked. The universe was saved! He almost laughed when his cape hugged him tightly and spun him around. He straightened his outfit and wondered what happened to the Eye of Agamotto aka the Time Stone.

As he watched others becoming aware of their return to life, he saw Tony Stark standing to the side, scowling at Captain Rogers. Then Stark huffed and came toward Strange with an odd gleam in his eyes. Strange did NOT like the look of this. 

Stark said, "Soooo...Strange, glad to see your weird self back among the living." He came so close into Strange's personal space that the cloak shoved Stark back.

Stark didn't get the message. Instead he leered and leaned in to say, "How about you come to my place and we'll figure out a way for you to thank me for saving the universe? Or your half of it, at least."

Strange contemplated turning Stark into a pig. Or maybe a toad. Something appropriate. But then he remembered that his powers weren't for those kind of petty uses. Instead, Strange said, "Sorry, no time and ZERO interest. While I am of course grateful for whatever part you played, I realize it was an incredible team effort that made up for YOUR mistake in bringing the Time Stone to Thanos."

He continued, "I want to thank all of the REAL heroes."

Strange started to walk away, but he said over his shoulder, "And extend my PERSONAL appreciation to Captain Rogers. He really IS quite magnificent, isn't he?"

Strange kept himself from laughing until he was back in his sanctum sanctorum. But the look on Stark's face...


	12. Everything is Steve's fault because he didn't contact the Nigerian authorities

This seems to be a favorite of the "how dare Steve defy the will of 117 countries" crowd. (While they of course conveniently ignore how Tony defied those same countries several times after HE actually signed the Accords.) Ironically, Thaddeus Ross provides the defense for this one. In his little speech before presenting his threats about the Accords, he points out that the Avengers have been operating for four years after the fall of Shield. So there was NO reason for Steve to think he needed to do anything differently for this mission. The WORLD was just fine with the Avengers operating as they always had, even two years after Sokovia. Instead of engaging with the Avengers about needing to do things differently, some faction of the U.N. developed the Accords in secret without any input from the people whose rights would be stripped away by them. That seems more than a little suspect, doesn't it?

Not to mention that even if Steve out of the blue decided to follow a completely different protocol, it wouldn't have improved the outcome. Rumlow's target wasn't the police station but the bio facility. Most likely the Nigerians would have changed up their routine to reinforce the police station, tipping Rumlow off and making him choose a target that didn't have a bunch of Avengers around to prevent the theft. Which would have endangered the world, not just Nigeria. Interestingly, Nigeria isn't listed on the MCU wiki as being one of the signers of the Accords. Let's consider why...

*****

The Nigerian envoy watched Thaddeus Ross's jaw drop. She waited for him to recover from his shock.

Ross stood and leaned over his desk, obviously trying to loom over the slight, gray-haired ambassador. He said, "How can Nigeria refuse to ratify the Accords? Do you not understand? These Accords are all about preventing another Lagos!"

The ambassador raised one eyebrow. She said, "Really? I thought they were called the Sokovia Accords?" She did not mention how strange it was that this was the first time anyone had even heard of the document, which seemed to have been at least two years in the making. She wondered who exactly had drafted them. Apparently, America was known for having key legislation written by the lobbying groups that poured money into political campaigns. The laws were then passed verbatim by the politicians who accepted the...donations.

Ross sat down again and replied, "Well, yes, they are, but Wakanda understood that what happened in Lagos demands reprisals."

The envoy kept silent. She was well aware that King T'Chaka blamed the Avengers for what happened to his people. He focused on them, while Nigeria recognized the wider picture. The bombing was a tragedy, that was true. But the deaths and damage were caused by the bomber, not the Avengers. And the Avengers had stopped a far higher death toll. If the disease sample had fallen into the wrong hands, a devastating bioweapon could have been unleashed upon the world. 

To ratify a document filled with such disturbing restrictions upon enhanced persons, which seemed to have been written by unknown parties especially to control those enhanced persons, seemed a poor thanks for the heroes who had saved the world multiple times. The envoy hoped that her country's refusal to condemn the Avengers at least provided one less publicity stunt for Ross and his cronies to vilify the Avengers, brave people who had no agenda other than saving others.

As she stood, she considered that Nigeria might someday ratify a system of oversight that respected all participants. But this was not the day, because the Sokovia Accords were not that system. She nodded firmly as she said, "The decision is final." 

Before she turned to walk away, she imagined she saw wisps of steam rising from Ross's ears.


	13. The X-Men are pro-Accords

How anyone can create a story using this trope with a straight face amazes me. The whole story of the X-Men is a protest against mistreating people who are different. Why in the world would any of them voluntarily sign up to have their rights stripped away? Let's see what the X-Men would really say about the Accords...

*****

Wolverine paced in front of the windows, his claws sheathing and unsheathing in agitation. He growled, "Do nothing unless some panel says so? Registration for all enhanced? Tracking? Incarceration without lawyers or trial? Who the hell would agree to any of this?"

Storm shook her head and swiped to the next article in her news feed. She said, "Not Captain America, that's for sure. He's gone AWOL since the Winter Soldier---"

"Former POW James Buchanan Barnes," Wolverine interrupted with a scowl.

Storm nodded and continued, "Since James Buchanan Barnes disappeared. Also Missing in Action are Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch, Scott Lang/Antman, Sam Wilson/Falcon, and Natasha Romanov/Black Widow."

Professor X's hoverchair glided to where Storm stood. He said, "All but Romanov were being held in a secret, underwater facility. Their conditions were...not compliant with the Geneva convention."

Cyclops shook his head and said, "But they're all right now? They're safe?"

Professor X nodded and said, "Yes, they were rescued by Steve Rogers."

Storm set her tablet aside and asked, "So what do we do? I know you were hoping to make enhanced people more accepted in society, but these Accords seem designed to turn us into something less than human, at least in the eyes of the law."

Professor X sighed and said, "There's no way I would ask any of our students to sign such a dehumanizing document. And any enhanced who is considering the Accords must be made aware of the risks they face. Including the Parker boy---he seems the most vulnerable, aside from the ex-Avengers."

Wolverine growled again and slashed the air. He said, "I'm going to pay Stark a little visit. Let him know if he goes near that kid---or anyone else---that he'll be wishing he never heard the words 'Sokovia Accords'."


	14. Tony is a mutant

Gotta say, this one is over-the-top for me. Someone gives the most privileged character in the MCU---white, middle-aged, hetero billionaire with super tech---MORE undeserved power. Whether it's a straight mutation or he kept Extremis for himself (instead of, say, using it to help Rhodey recover), Tony apparently needs more stroking and comforting because he's also a mutant. What if he tried to boss the X-Men around based on his "we're on a team so do what I say" mentality.

*****

Professor X looked around the nondescript warehouse they'd chosen for the meeting. He stared at each mutant in the room in turn. Then he said, "I repeat: You are NOT allowed to kill him."

He raised a hand and said, "No, you are NOT allowed to wound him, either."

The assembled X-Men grumbled among themselves but agreed.

Professor X gestured and the door was opened. Tony Stark walked in, fire glowing around his hands. He said, "I've finally found MY PEOPLE. You can't know how wonderful that is. The Avengers are...let's just call them problematic."

Cyclops and Storm looked at each other, while Wolverine growled. Even Professor X looked like he was trying to not roll his eyes as he smiled and said, "Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to hearing your thoughts on recent events."

Stark dropped into a folding chair and killed the light show. He said, "Well, you know I understand exactly how hard things have been for you, I mean, my life has had plenty of bumps as well. But now I'm here to make it all better. I've got a great compound all set up---"

"Is that the compound that's virtually empty now that some of the Avengers disappeared?" Cyclops asked.

Tony waved a hand and said, "Well, yeah. But it's move-in condition. We'll be able to get you set up in no time."

Professor X frowned and said, "That would mean registering and having our identities exposed."

Tony seemed a little annoyed as he said, "Yeah, that's part of the deal. Vision's already got his tracking transponder up and running."

Wolverine growled.

Tony looked a little unnerved as he said, "Really, you people have to realize that we need to be put in check. This is the form oversight takes. 117 countries ratified the Accords!"

Professor X asked, "And have YOU been 'put in check,' Mr. Stark? Because it seems to me you've been violating the Accords since you signed them."

Cyclops added, "For example, YOU don't seem to be wearing a tracking device."

Tony shifted on his seat and said, "Oh, that. Well, there's a clause in the Accords that devices like my armor don't count for registration. And I've kept my mutant powers on the down low, so..."

"So you want us to do as you say, but not as you do," Storm said. 

Wolverine started forward with his claws out, but Storm held an arm out to stop him as her eyes began to glow. She said, "Not dead, or wounded, remember?"

Professor X frowned and said, "You are obviously not someone we can trust, Mr. Stark. We'll be emptying your computers and databases of all mentions of our existence. Also, I'll be making sure you have no memory of us or this encounter."

Storm smiled as a small cloud appeared above Tony. He was soon drenched and whining, which turned into confused muttering about "Why am I here?" and "Why am I WET?" as the X-Men exited.


	15. Laura Barton is Team Iron Man

This one is just ridiculous, but apparently still active so we're visiting it again. Laura Barton is Clint's partner as well as his wife. And she would NEVER side with the man who exposed her family to a villain like Thaddeus Ross. What if she decided to share a few truths after Tony endangered her family?

*****

Pepper didn't even try to hide her shaking. If she still had Extremis, she'd be literally burning in anger. She said, "He WHAT?"

On the viewscreen, Laura Barton nodded and repeated, "He told Thaddeus Ross that Clint had a wife and kids. Do you know how hard we've worked to keep them safe? And Tony was able to jam communications on the Raft. Except apparently keeping us safe wasn't important enough to switch on the jamming a minute earlier."

She continued, "Or he could have not mentioned us at all. Instead we've had to leave our farm and go into hiding."

Pepper leaned forward and asked, "Are you safe? Is this call safe? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or your children."

Laura shook her head and said, "We were warned, so we got out before anyone could get to us. And Steve got Clint and the others out."

But then she frowned and continued, "With no help from Tony. But he involved another child, in that battle in Germany. And Wanda...she's in a bad way. They had her in a strait jacket and a shock collar. They..." She wiped her eyes and couldn't continue.

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know exactly what Tony's been up to," Pepper said with a scowl. She nodded a farewell and ended the transmission. She stood up and walked over to her desk. She said, "FRIDAY, can you confirm all of this? I know you were there."

FRIDAY answered, "Yes, Ms. Potts. Mrs. Barton told the absolute truth." 

Pepper sank into her desk chair and let her head fall into her hands. She couldn't believe she'd spent so many years with a man who would endanger innocent children.

She lifted her head and began composing her resignation. She wouldn't waste another day, or another thought, on Tony Stark.


	16. Tony is the savior of the universe

This trope comes out of Strange's "this is the only way" moment in Infinity War. What if someone pointed out that Strange's options were so limited because Tony ruined all their other chances by delivering the Time Stone to Thanos?

*****

Dr. Strange stood in a corner of the spaceship's control room, fuming at Stark's refusal to turn the ship around. Then he froze. He knew the Ancient One was dead. But he also knew that death was not necessarily the end. So he paid attention when he heard her whisper, "The time to look at possibilities is now."

He put himself into a trance and watched the possibilities flow. He saw the effect of Stark's recklessness. The chances of defeating Thanos went from millions to one the further he got from Earth. 

Strange snapped out of his trance and said, "We have to go back. NOW."

Stark rolled his eyes and said, "Not happening, cape-boy. We're taking the fight to that purple bastard."

Strange looked over at the other passenger, the teen---Peter---who called himself Spider-Man. Strange said, "We're leaving. This thing is big enough to have escape pods. I hope you're old enough to drive."

Peter looked at Stark, then him, and said, "But---but Mr. Stark said...?"

"Mr. Stark is wrong," Strange said firmly. He looked at Stark and continued, "Dead wrong. And so will half the universe be if we listen to him."

Peter took another moment, then shook his head and stood up. He said, "Okay, yes. I'll get you home. I promise."

Strange looked at Stark and asked, "Are you coming?"

Stark turned his back on them. Peter frowned and bowed his head, but he followed Strange.

It was thanks to Peter's ingenuity that they found an escape pod and safely landed in the backyard of the Avengers upstate compound. As they exited the craft, Strange heard the Ancient One whisper, "Good job. Now get to work."


	17. Tony traps Team Cap and turns them over to Ross

I don't think the writers using this trope understand that it makes Tony look like an even more disgusting person than he is in canon. But let's see Tony spring his trap---and figure out who exactly got caught.

*****

Tony rubbed his hands in glee as he watched Cap---Ex-Avenger, Ex-Captain America, soon-to-be prisoner---step into the clearing Tony selected for their meeting. He couldn't believe that Rogers fell for it. The whole "Ross knows we want to help you and he's after us" conversation about how Vision, Rhodey, and him needed to be rescued.

FRIDAY was already sweeping the area looking for signs of the other rogues and their vehicles. Whether they were cars, helicopters, or planes, FRIDAY would find them.

And Tony would get to say "This is what you get for picking the wrong team" as he turned them over to Ross for Accords violations and the Raft breakout. But for just a moment, he shivered as he remembered the dead look in Wanda's eyes and the shock collar and straitjacket imprisoning her. Sam's bruises, Clint's anger, and Scott's taunt all came to mind, along with Rogers' note and the flip phone.

Then Tony shook his head and concentrated on his trap. These people picked the wrong side---they weren't on his side. So he wasn't going to be on theirs. They deserved what they got.

Rogers was nearly inside the boundary of the energy cage Stark had buried in the dirt at the center of the clearing. Of course Rogers didn't have his shield---that was tossed in a corner of Tony's workshop. But it didn't even look like Rogers was armed. He looked like he was meeting a friend.

Tony winced but held his finger over the button that would activate the cage. After he had Rogers, the others would be easy enough to catch.

"So this is what you've been up to," Rhodey said suddenly from beside Tony. 

Tony squeaked and jumped. Then he asked, "How the hell did you move so quietly?" He knew the leg braces clanked whenever Rhodey moved around the compound.

Rhodey ignored the question and asked, "So you're really going to do it? You called Steve for help but you're really just setting him up to what---turn him over to Ross?"

Tony gritted his teeth and said, "Rogers chose the wrong side when he backed that murderer Barnes. Ross has already said that detaining our ex-'friends' is our top priority. I'm just following orders."

Tony stared as Rhodey dissolved into a red mist. When it cleared, Rhodey was standing at the edge of the room with Vision, Wanda, and Clint. Wanda said, "You see what he has become. So, are you going to help him? Or help us?"

Rhodey looked like he'd just lost his best friend. He said, "Tony, I know you don't think things through, but this..." He shook his head and turned away.

Vision was staring with an expression that Tony never saw before. It turned out to be disgust when Vision said, "I was willing to attempt to live by the Accords, but seeing how little you value the others, I am compelled to leave your presence immediately. I will be disengaging my tracking transponder, along with the trackers in Colonel Rhodes' assistive devices."

Tony was frozen in place by Wanda's red mist as they turned to go. On the screen, he could see an alert blinking that let him know FRIDAY was offline. He watched Natasha slip from the trees and call something out to Rogers. Rogers' shoulders slumped as he nodded and turned to follow her back into the forest around the clearing.

As the red mist dissolved and he was free to move, Tony didn't. Instead he stood and watched the empty clearing where Rogers had apparently been ready to risk himself to give Tony another chance.


	18. Natasha betrays Team Cap

This one is ironic, because the more likely scenario is that Natasha was always the mole on Team Iron Man. The theory is that as soon as she realized Tony was going to tear the Avengers apart rather than stand with Steve to get the Accords changed before signing, she pretended to be on Team Iron Man to keep an eye on Tony and T'Challa. The other theory (based on a deleted scene) is that she sees Tony firing live missiles at Wanda and Clint during the airport fight and switches sides when she realizes that Tony is the one whose judgement is askew. Either way, Infinity War and its prelude comics show that Natasha is solidly Team Cap. Let's look at her rendezvous with her teammate.

*****

Natasha smiled as she watched Steve accept his cup of coffee from the counter server. He had on his trademark sunglass and cap, but she could tell he wasn't carrying any weapons or surveillance equipment.

As he looked around the room, she could tell he spotted her (and her new hair color) by his double-take. He moved over to her table and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"Only by you," she answered. She waited until he was seated before continuing, "Thanks for coming."

"You called. Of course I came," he replied. Then he asked, "Are you all right? Safe?"

"Safe enough," Natasha said. She asked, "Do you know what happened to the others?"

Steve nodded and said, "T'Challa told me where they are. Some kind of underwater prison built for enhanced." He frowned and said, "Indefinite incarceration is part of the Accords."

Natasha frowned and said, "You know if I knew---"

"I know," Steve said. He nudged her shoulder and said, "I never doubted you'd come through when it counted."

Natasha sat back and took a sip of her coffee. Then she stood and said, "Okay, let's get out of here. You'll have to fill me in on your plan. They're counting on us too."

Steve stood and smiled. He said, "Good to have you back on the team."


	19. Team Cap are seen as terrorists and the whole world is afraid of them

Apparently this trope comes complete with Wanted posters depicting Team Cap as terrorists. The assumption that everyone in the world would be scared of Team Cap is ridiculous, because there is not a single person or event that the modern world shares a single opinion on. So what if the coalition of pro-Team Cap and anti-Accords got together?

*****

A blonde woman stepped up to the podium, blinking at the flash of cameras. After a moment, she said, "Thank you all for coming today. I'm not sure if any of you remember, but I was interviewed after the Chitauri attack on New York. I'm sure a lot of you were there, too. And all of you remember how grateful we were that the Avengers saved us."

She paused and continued, "It seems now that certain people in power want to decide who gets saved and who doesn't. They also seem to think that if you're different, you're less than human."

She looked to a Middle Eastern man standing beside her. 

He stepped up and said, "I know that we are just restaurant owners, waitresses, postal workers, and a lot of other 'little people' who don't get heard very often. But we all agree that it's important to take a stand. We are not anti-anyone. But we are anti-discrimination. That means we are anti-Accords. And we are also here because we want the world to know that we still believe in the heroes who stepped up to help us in our time of need. We still love them, no matter what the Secretary of State's propaganda says. Or what Tony Stark says. We are the people. And we are Team Cap."

The whole crowd stood. They were wearing shirts with stars in a rainbow of colors, waving flags with Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, and Captain America on them. They also had signs proclaiming "Equal rights for all" and "The Accords are anti-everyone." They chanted, "Team Cap! Team Cap!"

As the group filed out to stand on street corners, a billboard with a newsfeed was showing stars lighting up all over America and around the world---marking all of the places where people were standing up for what was right---and for Steve Rogers and his team of heroes.


	20. Vison hates Wanda/Wanda wasn't really a prisoner

These are two weird tropes that suggest prop-Tony people never bother with any scenes except ones with Tony. The movies themselves show that 1) Wanda was a prisoner, 2) Tony's real reason for that imprisonment was not to protect Wanda, but to keep Wanda from interacting with the public, 3) Vision wasn't injured by being dropped through the floor, and 4) Vision didn't hate Wanda for doing it. But apparently there are folks who like to pretend otherwise. Let's imagine that one of them is Tony.

*****

Tony pasted on a big smile as he walked into the room where Vision was sitting and staring out the window. Tony said, "Hey big guy! What have you been up to?"

Vision frowned as he considered how long it had been since Tony Stark had even acknowledged his existence. He replied, "Nothing."

Tony nodded and said, "Great! Then you can help me with a little project."

Vision stood and asked, "What did you want me to do?"

Tony waved a screen into the air and said, "Well, FRIDAY is having a bit of a problem finding our escaped jailbirds, so I figured you could help expand the search."

Vision stared at the images of his former teammates. Some of the images showed the team captured at Liepzig in prison garb. He gasped as he saw a picture of Wanda in a straitjacket and shock collar. He asked, "Where were these taken?"

Tony looked a little uncomfortable as he whisked the images away. He said, "Oh, when the witch decided her stay here in the lap of luxury wasn't good enough, Secretary Ross made arrangements for...other accommodations."

When Vision did not reply, Tony continued, "You know, I figured you'd be jumping all over this. Ready to get some payback for Wanda putting you a thousand feet under."

Vision tilted his head. He had used the time since the airport battle to reflect on events. He had to admit to himself that blocking Wanda from leaving had turned him into Wanda's jailer, not her friend. And that she had every right to leave, and defend herself from Vision's efforts to subdue Clint and detain her. Even in her determination, she had not caused him any harm save surprise at her power and cleverness. And she had apologized when they next met. He felt no need to deliver "payback."

But he thought perhaps he did need to know more about what had happened to her in Ross's custody. He mentally contacted FRIDAY, who showed him some disturbing footage of a prison known as "the Raft." He straightened and looked at Tony. He said, "Of course I will participate in your efforts."

Vision thought that while he would PARTICIPATE, he would do nothing to ASSIST. He would, in fact, do all he could to keep Wanda and the rest of his former teammates from ever being placed in "the Raft" again.


	21. Past/Future Steve Rogers lectures Steve Rogers

This one is proof that prop-Tony folks know Steve even less than Tony does. Pre-serum Steve would never side with a bully like Tony. And post-CW Steve would know even better how the Accords were used to hunt and kill Inhumans. So instead, let's have past and future TONY have a little talk with their Civil War counterpart.

*****

Tony made another adjustment to the latest version of Rhodey's leg braces. He had to keep working. It was the only thing that kept all of the doubts crowding into his head. He refused to even think about the possibility that he had made a mistake. Maybe a lot of them.

"There's no maybe about it, dude."

Tony looked up to see a pre-Iron Man version of himself spinning in a chair. That guy must have spoken, because another version of Tony was nodding in agreement. This one looked like he'd been through hell.

The older Tony said, "You can't know exactly how much damage your ego has already caused, or how much worse it's going to get. But you will."

Young Tony nodded and said, "I thought I couldn't get any stupider than the porno with the school mascot and the pool full of pudding, but dude...you REALLY screwed the pooch."

As the two Tonys started to fade, the older one looked at Tony and said, "Only you can change the future. But you have to change yourself."

Tony swallowed and looked around the empty room. Then he walked over to the drawer where he'd hidden the phone. He pulled it out and turned it on. Maybe the only reason he needed to call Cap...was that he needed to call Cap.


	22. Steve has been undermining Tony behind his back the whole time

Again, no evidence of this except in prop-Tony writers' heads. Apparently in these scenarios Steve damages poor!woobie!Tony's self-esteem, mocks Tony, and makes the others hate Tony. (Ignoring the fact that Tony already does a fine job of making HIMSELF despicable.) It's all part of Steve's evil plan to have the others replace Tony with Wanda and Bucky, who were soooo mean to innocent baby Tony. Let's see how that conspiracy theory flies with the Avengers. (This is set post AoU but pre-CW.)

*****

"This is all HIS fault!" Tony yelled as he pointed at Cap.

Cap looked confused as he said, "Tony, we're discussing the way you talk to the staff. How is you disrespecting people my fault?"

Tony got up and paced around the room, waving his arms as he said, "You're saying things to undermine me because you want people to dislike me."

Natasha frowned and said, "That...is not what's happening here. We've had some serious complaints about your tone and language, especially when speaking with the female---"

Tony scowled and said, "You're in on it, too."

Rhodey looked at the others and asked, "In on what, Tones?"

Tony answered, "On Captain Stick-Up-His-Ass's plan to have me kicked off the team so he can replace me with his brainwashed buddy, if the cyborg ever turns up. Cap's already got all of you doing group hugs with that mind-raping freak."

Wanda frowned at the obvious reference to herself. Before she could speak, Vision said, "I see no signs of this conspiracy you suggest. Can you provide evidence of your assertions?"

"It's---well, he's never---he always---," Tony started to say. But as he watched all of the heroes in the room start to give each other looks, he realized that he NOBODY had his back in this. Even Rhodey had betrayed him. Tony said, "Don't you see? You're all being manipulated! It's all part of his evil plan!"

Tony turned and ran away but he was soon struggling against Vision's grip. The next thing Tony knew, he was in a room with very soft walls being watched by people with very concerned faces. Who were ALL probably in on it.


	23. Tony is the only one who "hurt Thanos"

Wow, that paper cut Tony gave Thanos gets a lot of coverage by prop-Tony folks, who claim Tony is the only one who "made Thanos bleed." (When people point out the sucking chest wound delivered by Thor, the story changes to "Tony is the only non-enhanced human who made Thanos bleed." As if Tony is just standing around in a jacket instead of wearing a flying tank.) What if someone else recognized how little effect that "paper cut" had?

*****

Nebula adjusted the trajectory of the ship. She preferred to stay in the cockpit, away from the human whose hobby seemed to be rehashing the events on Titan. She could hear him muttering now, things like "nanites" and "vibro sword."

She stepped back into the common area and asked, "How is your wound recovery?"

The human glanced over and shrugged. "Same as before."

Nebula frowned and stood over the human. She would not be hauling a corpse. She said, "If you die I will jettison your carcass before you foul the internal air systems."

The human smirked and said, "My antiperspirant failed on Titan. I'm not sure the smell could get much worse."

Nebula peered at the human's wound. She said, "It is ironic that your blade barely scratched Thanos's epidermis, yet delivered a penetrating wound to your own flesh."

The human scowled, but then shrugged and said, "Yeah, gotta admit that's not how I wanted to test the equipment."


	24. Team Cap should have killed Vision immediately

This is a creepy trope on a lot of levels. 1) It treats Vision like an appliance (often calling him toaster) rather than a person. 2) Ignores the fact that it wouldn't be self-sacrifice, it would be murder. Vision needed Wanda to kill him. 3) Expects Team Cap to murder Vision rather than take any other action before they absolutely have to end his life. 4) Expects Team Cap to behave EXACTLY like the villain of the story. Thanos thinks it's okay to kill people without exploring other options. Why would you want heroes to behave like villains? 5) Most importantly, NOTHING anyone on Earth did mattered, because Tony delivered the Time Stone to Thanos. Once Thanos had that, all bets were off. He could just rewind time to get what he wanted, as he demonstrated in the film. So they would have killed Vision for nothing. What if Tony spouted that ridiculous theory?

*****

Tony was impressed with the comm system on this ship. He managed to stay in contact with Earth even this far out in space. He frowned at the screen as he watched and listened to the traitors discussing options with Bruce and Rhodey.

He finally had enough when he heard about the plan to remove the Mind Stone before destroying it. He shouted, "You idiots! Why are you wasting time talking when you could be stone-destroying? Do it NOW! Thanos is coming."

All of the conversation on Earth stopped as everyone turned to look at Tony's hologram.

Rhodey answered first. He said, "Man, that's cold. I mean, that fucker shot me out of the sky, and I still wouldn't straight-up murder him."

Bruce looked at Tony like he was a stranger. Bruce said, "You want us to commit MURDER because that's the easiest way out? That's exactly how Thanos thinks. You really want us to be like HIM?"

Steve said quietly, "There are other options here, Tony." 

Dr. Strange stepped up next to Tony. The Eye of Agamotto was glowing on his chest. He said, "The opposite is true. You don't have ANY options. Because if Thanos gets the Time Stone, he will undo any action you take."

Strange looked at the others and said, "Our ONLY hope is that you can persuade Stark to change HIS course of action. Because we are delivering the Time Stone right into Thanos's hands.

Tony scowled and cut the connection. He said, "I am NOT delivering the Time Stone to Thanos! I told you we have to take the fight to HIM! He's been in my head for six years!"

Strange looked directly at him and asked, "Is that why you think so much alike?"


	25. It's a Tony-centric world

This is a sad trope, because it leads to so many "not Team Cap friendly" fics and essays that seem to suggest that the only way to prop Tony is to ignore canon and warp the other characters. All of the tropes in this series are non-canon, yet repeated again and again like they were truth. Other characters are twisted into some weird Tony defense squad member or ultimate villain who gets lectured by the Tony defense squad. Film facts and events are forgotten or "reinterpreted" to make Tony an unrecognizable woobie baby. What if Tony saw what he and every other character had become?

Looks like the tropes are wrapped up! Let's hope Endgame means the end of all these horrible prop-Tony tropes!

*****

Tony yawned and sat up in bed. He stared shocked at the number of bodies that joined him. All of the Avengers, all of the women he'd been rumored to have slept with, anyone he'd every shared a scene with, and a LOT of people he didn't even recognize who were definitely not part of the MCU.

He stood up and stepped away. He said, "FRIDAY, did we schedule a slumber party I didn't know about?"

FRIDAY answered, "No boss. It looks like the universes got a little mixed up overnight. I'm sure the powers that be will sort things out eventually and send folks back where they belong."

"Oh, Tony! You poor little baby," Pepper said as she rushed into the room and hugged him. She continued, "Everyone is so mean to you, and after all you have suffered! What with Howard Stark's A+ parenting, and how you deserve a hug, and how you have a heart, and the feels! It's amazing you've survived the angst to get to the happy ending!"

Tony looked at her like she was crazy. He asked, "What are you talking about?"

Pepper consulted her script and said, "Oh, well today I'm a big Pepperony fan. Later I'll be the evil bitch who abuses you and stands in the way of the Tony/Fill-in-the-blank ship of the moment."

Tony took the papers from Pepper and stared at them. He read the list of tags and titles bashing all of the other characters. He couldn't believe the wild and twisted statements that pretended he could do no wrong and that everyone was out to get him. Plus no one else seemed to have a purpose in the stories except to prop him up.

He shook his head and gave the script back. He said, "I'm going back to bed, in another room. Wake me up when the universe makes sense."

**Author's Note:**

> Rec list updated Feb. 13, 2019!
> 
> Visit the [Team Cap rec list](https://gibbs-yeah.dreamwidth.org/) for a list of fics that DON'T bash Team Cap!
> 
> If you know of a fic you'd like to see on the rec list, mention it in a comment on this fic and I'll add it.


End file.
